The Golden Flower (Cutedepressed) reader x flowey
by Firekitty88
Summary: you fall underground, where no monster is left, except for (gasp) a flower! He tries to kill you, but he can't. Is it because he is weak? is it because he's bored? Or maybe cause he really means that he will share some love with you… ( this is not a "wrong" fanfic. I'm sorry sinners. No)
"Idiot!" a boy slams into you, knocking you onto the floor. "Why couldn't you have tried harder on the project? None of this would have happened if it weren't for you!" He slams his foot across your chest, knocking the air out of you as well. You gasp heavily and try to sit up. You try to tell him that if he had worked as well, they might have been able to do the script without looking at the lines. But he wouldn't listen.

That was you, (y/n) the forgotten. (y/n) the hated. (y/n) the lonely. You only got along well with the monsters, who your parents urged you to stay away from. Some people were nice to you, and the teachers rather adored you. You were smart and got pretty good grades (unless it was a group project) but you didn't have anyone close to you. Hence the title: (y/n) the lonely.

You're used to being hit so much, you actually let the boy hit you. To your rescue comes a teacher, her eyes angry. "Peter!" she yells angrily. "What the heck are you doing to (y/n)?! Come right here young man. You're an eighth grader with a mind of a two year old! Come right here!"

And with a snide remark, he gets off you and turns away. Your run away in the opposite direction, ignoring the calls of the teacher behind you…

You are on the street, fast walking along the sidewalk. Your head is down, your (h/c) hair covering your face. You're fighting the urge to cry. You hate school. You hate life! You just want to lie down somewhere people would never see you and sleep…

At least you weren't Frisk…

Frisk was younger than you, and was known for bringing the monsters back up to the surface. Most people weren't all pleased with this. However, they couldn't see how they would get rid of the monsters without starting another war that would harm many people. So they left things how they were. However, like you, Frisk was picked on a lot. Many monsters wanted to kill the others for this, but restrained themselves. That was why monster were seen as evil… you didn't agree with this at all…

"Wait." Your (e/c) eyes widen up with confusion. "What?"

Just seconds ago, you were walking along a busy street. Now, you… you were…

"How the heck did I get on this mountain?" you wonder. You wander around, starting to get scared. You walk in the other direction. You had randomly walked onto a mountain in a couple of seconds and you can't see the city at all.

Your shaky hands wrap around you as you wander around. You're lost. You stop and shift from side to side. "...how?"

This was insane. Similar things have happened before. You were a spacey child. You daydreamed a lot and never looked where you were going. Many girls looked down on you for that, not to mention that you looked different from them. That wasn't a bad thing at all, you actually were the cutest girl in your grade, but that really didn't help much…

You start to cry. You don't know what's going to happen and you're so confused, but you're scared. You walk forward, and your hands in front of your face.

WHAT A BIG MISTAKE!

You trip over some vines, and you fall into a hole. Your small body hurls through the tunnel. For the first time in forever, you can't even think. You can't even scream. Your mind goes blank as you fall farther, farther, farther…

And you fall onto a bed of flowers. You don't realize this at first. You think you're dead, eyes squeezed shut and her hands wrapped around your head. But as you do notice that you are alive, you relax and moan in relief. Thank goodness for the flowers. You sit up in an adorable manner. You do not do this long, however, as you feel something wriggling from under you. You yelp and get up.

You lean towards where you sat. Nothing unusual. Didn't look like anything was there. It could have been a bug. You shrug and glance at the flowers for a last time. But that was when you realized.

THAT FLOWER HAS A FACE!

Your eyes are huge as it rises up, glaring at you in anger.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

You open your mouth as if to scream, but no sound was heard. You turn and run away, agitating the flower.

"Where do you think you are going?" he shouts angrily as he shoots into the ground, only to pop up right in front of you. You land on your bottom, legs spread out, looking dazed. Flowey can't help giggling. You're so cute! But then he pushes that thought away in a jiffy, his mind focused on how to take your soul. That was what he always did to humans who had fallen. He grinned at you sweetly. "Sorry about my language. I just haven't seen anyone down here in a long time."

You stare at him, still looking dazed. But you manage to nod a little.

"Anyway," he laughs happily. "You don't know what this place is all about, don't you?" he tilts his head, beaming at you. "I help you! What's your name, by the way?"

"It's (y/n)," you state shyly, a blush forming on your cheeks. You didn't feel comfortable talking to people, even if this "person" was a flower. "Y-you are…?"

Flowey stares at you, dumfounded for a moment. "Why is she blushing?" he wonders as you look away somewhat angrily. "What a strange girl…" Then, out loud he states, 'I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! I'm here to share love with you!' he winks at you, and you glare at him, making him feel uneasy.

"A-anyway," he continues. "I'll share some with you! Right now! Here in the underground, love is shared through…" Bullets appear from all around him. "...friendliness pellets~!" The bullets head toward you, and Flowey feels only a twinge of guilt as he tries to kill you.

You only walk away from him, easily dodging the bullets. You stare at where you had fallen, and then walk on, deciding to look for another way out. "There must be another way out…" you reason. "...since the other monsters have found their ways out of here as well…"

"Where are you going!?" Flowey yelps, popping right in front of you. You turn away, hair covering half of your face intentionally. At this, Flowey is seriously annoyed, and his voice wobbles as he tries to sustain his sunny attitude. "What's wrong, buddy~~? Are you shy~~~~~?"

"Leave me alone!" you try to yell, but your command comes out as a whisper. "I just want to go home…"

"Aww, poor you. Like I said, just-"

"Do I have a sign on my head that says: 'Bother me?' Don't give me your useless pity," your heart breaks, thinking about such a bully you must be right now. You try not to tear up as you walk away from the flower. "I've tried to ask for help for so many other things, but..."

Flowey opened his mouth to speak, but then halted in surprise.

"...but nobody came."

Flowey stared at you, contemplating. Then he opened his mouth again. "There is a way out of here. I can show you where it is."

You halt and turn around. "Really?"

Flowey almost slaps himself. Why would he try to help you? But he nods. "Yes. Over there…" A leaf hand pointed to the ruins. "Come on…"

You tilt your head to the side in an adorable manner, then nod and follow him. Flowey blushes at your actions and turn away. "What the heck? Would she stop acting so (cute) weird?" he shakes his head in denial and look at the direction you would be traveling. "Well," he sighs. "Time to go through pacifism…"

A click is heard, and a young child walks through the door. "I'm home!" They say happily, placing the backpack by the door. Nearby, in an armchair, a female goat monster puts down her book, smiling happily.

"Frisk!" She calls.

And then she remembers.

"Oh! The pie!" She scatters into the kitchen. "I made you a cinnamon -butterscotch pie! I was going to give it to you during school hours, since you forgot your lunch," she points a a small blue lunchbox on the counter behind her. "But…" A warm pie exits the oven, making Frisk's mouth water. "They said that no monsters were allowed on campus."

Frisks sits in their seat, eating the pie hungrily. Toriel gives them an endearing smile, but then turns her head to look out the window. " It's funny, though,"

Frisk takes several bites of the pie and looks up. "What is it?"

Toriel shrugged. "I-I got my teacher's license… and I'll be able to open a small school in several weeks…"

Frisk almost gags on the pie, but they manage to swallow. He looks at her happily. "Really?! That's great! I'm so happy for…"

Tears drop on the kitchen floor. Frisk, stares at her in shock. "Just today," Toriel sniffs, "I got an email s-saying that an a-anti-monster g-gang..." She trails of, walks to the kitchen counter to grab some tissues. Once she does this she blows her nose and continues on. "They...they burnt down the building!"

Frisks eyes are huge. They get up from the chair and hug her. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry. I just wish," Frisk states. "That someone important, and someone kind would deal with this discrimination. Perhaps...

...A bond between a monster and a human?"


End file.
